Always Learning New Things
by TheArrangedRose
Summary: When Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov decide to move in together after the Grand Prix Finals, the learning will begin. It will be an adventure about love, humor. This will be a collection of connected one-shots. Sorry for the brief summary!
1. A Special Place

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri! On ice.

This is my very first Fanfiction so please be nice to me.

Please give me any helpful criticism; no flame! I am still learning.

A Special Place: Surprise!

 _Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov move in together, a gift between lovers_

After the Grand Prix final, Yuuri and Viktor had spent a few weeks separated. Nothing long-term it was simply the two men organizing their lives before Yuuri moved to live with Viktor. Even the word 'excited' was an understatement at the feeling that Viktor was experiencing; he had cleaned the whole house and made room for all of Yuuri's stuff. He told Yuuri that he would make room for a second bed but conveniently 'forgot' to actually do it. Yuuri, on the other hand, was packing and saying good-bye to his family and Hasetsu. While Yuuri could go home at any time it still was an emotional time for the Katsuki's.

Arriving at the airport, Yuuri sighed as the situation hit him. _Am I really doing this?_ Yuuri's smiled at finally seeing Viktor in the flesh in what felt like forever. Taking a seat at the boarding area, Yuuri phoned Viktor.

"Are you ready? Please say you're ready!? I can't wait to see you!" Viktor answered, his voiced blaring over the speaker. Yuuri laughed at the excitement apparent in Viktor's voice.

"I'm at the airport…just about to board my plan actually. Getting pumped for the thirteen hours on a plane…"

"It's not that bad…"

"I'm sure...The plan is boarding. I will see you soon. Love you!"

"Love you more!" Viktor hung up before Yuuri could argue. Shaking his head, and Yuuri walked to the line-up.

Thirteen hours later…

After weeks of waiting, the couple was finally reunited. All of Yuuri's stuff had arrived weeks before and the only thing left to do was unpack but Viktor had a different idea. After convincing the tired Japanese man, Viktor and Yuuri were walking (though to Yuuri it was more Viktor dragging him) through the unusual quiet St. Petersburg. Yuuri was fighting off the jet lag as Viktor pulled him along pointing to landmarks; Viktor was smiling and touching his arm as he showed off his heritage.

"Viktor?" Yuuri questioned the giddy man beside him. Viktor was basically jumping up and down in joy or was that nervousness.

"Yes, Yuuri?" Viktor finally stopped moving.

"Why are we out this early? Don't get me wrong…I do want to sightsee with you! But nothing is open at this hour? Not to mention I just got off a 13-hour plane ride."

Viktor smiled at the tired, flustered man, speaking quickly from nerves "I'm sorry Yuuri, I forgot about the jet lag…it's just that I have been planning a surprise for you since you agreed to move in with me" He grabbed Yuuri hand and continued walking. This place was something that he had never shown to anyone else, not even his family. It was meant to show his absolute devotion to Yuuri and to also show a piece of himself to him.

The two men walked in relative quiet which was highly unusual for Viktor. Yuuri looked at the man to his right worried. _What could be this important that it made Viktor quiet?_ Yuuri's mind was running marathons over the implication when Viktor guided them off the main road. Yuuri's anxiety was started to get the best of him when Viktor squeezed his hand tenderly. Yuuri was thoroughly confused as to where they were going when Viktor finally stopped. Checking his watch, he realized that they had only been walking for twenty minutes. _Well that certainly felt longer in my head, I must be super tired_ , thought Yuuri. He noticed that Viktor was digging in his pocket.

"So where are we going? Why did you stop?" _Does he even know where he is? Did he lead us down the wrong road,_ Yuuri thought. Yuuri sighed at the impulsiveness of his fiancé. That wonderful trait was what made Viktor the star he was and the reason that they met.

"We're here" Viktor was distracted with his pockets as he answered, he was still busy searching his pockets.

Before Yuuri could answer, "Aha! Found it" Viktor lifted his hand from his pocket to show Yuuri a key. Yuuri simply stared for a minute…

"A key? Why would you need a key?" Yuuri's tired brain just couldn't keep up with Viktor's excitement.

Viktor laughed at the confusion, "Yup! Do you trust me?"

Shaking his head tiredly, Yuuri grabbed Viktor's face between his hands, "Of course I trust YOU…it's just that spontaneous things aren't my style. It's your thing to surprise people..." Viktor beamed at the whole-heartedly trust. It was a pleasant surprise to kind someone who trusted someone completely.

"I love you" Viktor kissed him. Yuuri kissed him and blushed. Viktor continued,

"I just wanted to show you something…it's special to me"

"Lead the way"

Stepping away from him, Viktor walked towards a huge stone wall with a single wooden door. It reminded Yuuri of a medieval castle. Viktor stopped in front of the door and just stood there. He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can do this…I'm showing this to my Yuuri, not some stranger" Viktor whispered to himself, pumping himself up. This would be the first time that anyone had seen this. Yuuri noticing his fiancé hesitation and nervousness, but not really knowing why. Wrapping his arms around Viktor's waist, "No matter what…I won't leave you. You can show me anything"

Bolstered another reminder of the complete trust given to him by Yuuri, Viktor nodded while turning the key in the door. Before Yuuri could step through the doorway Viktor stopped him, "This is something that only I have seen…meaning that no one else has seen it!"

"I know what that means Viktor, I'm tired, not dumb" Yuuri teased him. Viktor didn't smile at the jest, trying to make Viktor understand he continued, "I meant that I know that this place has a special meaning to you. I mean, you've been nervous and quiet since we started walking. I'm just tired and as nervous as you are." Yuuri finished with a huge sigh and simply stared at Viktor hoping that his eyes would portray the feelings that he couldn't speak yet.

Nodding, Viktor simply said, "I understand completely"

The tension was immense when Yuuri got an idea, "Is this the grand surprise?" Yuuri gestured to the stone wall in front of them. Viktor smiled at the obvious ploy.

"Yes! I brought you here to stare at the wall…Of course not! The surprise is beyond the wall" Viktor joked, his tension was gone.

Viktor's surprise was a few blocks from the apartment. The whole concept was a contradiction. It was a walled enclosure in the middle of the bustling urban city life. A piece of property that Viktor had bought after his fourth gold medal win, and a place that he went before and after a competition to think and plan.

Yuuri stepped through the door and the noise of the city simply vanished. He felt like he was back in quiet Hasetsu…it was amazing. It was a beautiful garden, it had an arch of lattice that was vine-covered that traveled two meters. The lattice met in a cross; to the left was a table and chairs, to the right was a garden with a dog house ( for Makkachin), if you continued straight, it opened up to a spectacular view of the Neva River. The sound water rushing could be heard from the river and the elegant fountain, on the far right of the garden

The beauty and the elegance of the garden reminded Yuuri of the personality of Viktor. Awe-inspiring and always hiding a surprise around every corner. While the season was not great for flowers, there were still a huge amount of blossoms; purple, blue, white, pink, red, and yellow.

"This is amazing, Viktor" Yuuri twirled to look at Viktor, a smile lighting up his face. All his energy seemed to be rejuvenated.

"It's been a personal project of mine, my mother is obsessed with flowers and I guess it stuck with me. She always tells me that 'being in the dirt helped her calm down' I only truly knew what she meant after my second gold medal…now I come here before and after a competition to think and calm down."

Yuuri was speechless, spinning again, Yuuri took him in the garden that Viktor himself had created and nurtured. Yuuri had never known that Viktor knew this much about flowers, as he thought about it; he really didn't know that much about Viktor. He frowned at the implications, _I'm marrying a man that I don't truly know anything about_. Before he could spiral downwards into the darkness of his insecurities, he felt a hand pulling him back towards Viktor.

"I have a gift for you…but first let's go sit down" Viktor led him over to the cushioned covered iron chairs. Sitting down on the loveseat, Viktor leaned over searching for the gifts.

"I-I didn't get you anything. I didn't know we were giving gifts!" Yuuri was panicking when Viktor laughed.

"No worries, My Yuuri, I have you in my life I don't need much else, Anyways, this is my gift to you."

As Viktor put two flowers in pots on the table in front of him. Yuuri grinned at the tiny yellow flowers and the tiny pink ones. _Viktor, you're such a cute weirdo. I love you_ , Yuuri thought as he grazed his fingers over the flowers.

"Flowers? Why did you give me these…sadly I don't have much of a green-thumb"

"Ha-ha, good to know. No, these are for you to add to OUR garden. The primrose means 'I can't live without you'…"

Yuuri stopped moving, staring at the tiny yellow flowers, "Our garden? I don't know what you mean and wait? I didn't know that you felt that way or that flowers could even mean such things!"

"You didn't know! Yuuri I love you to the moon and back. I wouldn't be able to live without you…I simply survived before I met you. I've only started to truly appreciate life when you came into my life," he put his hand on Yuuri's cheek, "I meant that this garden is now also yours…I'm sharing this with you"

Yuuri looked at the ground and smiled, he didn't know what else to say but, "I've always put you on a pedestal but I'm starting to see that I'm only starting to figure you out. I also want to continue learning about you"

Grinning at the subtle declaration of Yuuri's, "The other flower is a spider flower…Nothing to do with spiders luckily, It means 'elope with me' but considering that we are already engaged…think of it as a reaffirmation that I want to marry you."

Yuuri vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. This thoughtful, wonderful man wished to marry his clumsy, insecure self. The couple sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like forever, soon the sun began to set when Yuuri felt suddenly tired. He rested his head on Viktor's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Viktor?"

"Hmm…"

"I think we should head back to our place. I'm feeling tired."

"Good idea! Can you stand? Yuuri?" Viktor looked over at the crumpled, sleeping Yuuri and sighed. Viktor leaned back into the cushions. _What a wonderful night_ , thought Viktor as he sat in his garden with his favorite person.


	2. Living Together

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri! On ice!

I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I realize that the last chapter has a few mistakes but I will work on fixing them soon.

Please enjoy! –ArrangedRose

Also warning…slight mature theme! Nothing too sexual.

LIVING TOGETHER

 _Yuuri and Viktor learn that love is absolute, and Viktor is speechless_

Before couples decide to 'tie the knot' most have lived together; however, some relationships are intense and have no real planning. Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov's relationship was a spontaneous, passionate decision. While both men loved each other, it was a trial getting into a comfortable routine. Yuuri loved cooking and liked his personal space; which was not the case with his fiancé. Viktor loved healthy foods (but surprisingly enough was super lazy about cooking) and didn't understand personal space.

Yuuri had already unpacked and fully moved into Viktor's apartment—well their apartment—when the learning curve began. There hadn't been too many problems in the arrangement. It had been a bit difficult for Yuuri to accept the one bed—which he shared with Viktor—but it wasn't horrible. Viktor had adjusted to not hanging off Yuuri all the time.

"Yuuri!" Viktor called. Said man looked up from his book. He was enjoying the quiet while Viktor tinkered in the kitchen. Most likely making coffee (as Viktor couldn't cook worth a dime, but was obsessed with coffee).

"Yes?"

"Yuuri," again Viktor called him, almost in a sing-song voice. Yuuri cocked his head to the side and waited for Viktor to explain. Nothing.

Yuuri finally called out, "What do you want?"

"Yuuri"

"Are you okay? What going on?" Yuuri set the book down and strode towards the kitchen. It was not strange for Viktor to be eccentric; it's one of the many things that Yuuri had begun to notice about Viktor. It always made every day a surprise! Yuuri was enjoying learning new things about his partner.

"Yuuuuuuri," Viktor whined.

Entering the kitchen, Yuuri put his hands on his waist and in an annoyed tone, "Why are you calling my name?"

"Yuuri! Oh, there you are!" Viktor looked over her shoulder and smiled at the peeved man, he then replied, "I just like calling your name…" Turning back, he continued to make his coffee completely oblivious to the annoyed Yuuri.

"Oh umm… but that not an answer…you call my name all the time!" Yuuri's anger seemed to deflate at the honest answer. However, it didn't really answer anything.

"But why did you call it so loud? Did you want something?"

"I always want you but I just love your name! Why is your face red, are you mad?"

Yuuri walked over to the man leaning against the counter, holding his coffee cup. Smiling at Viktor, Yuuri thought, _I REALLY love this man!_

"Viktor"

"Wha…Yes that's me"

"Viktor"

"Is this revenge? You now this doesn't bug me! I love it when you call my name" Viktor winked.

Blushing at the implications Yuuri answered, "To answer your question, I'm not mad. I love that you want to say my name all the time. I love your name as well…"

"I love you too"

"I-I never said that!" Yuuri looked away from Viktor avoided his gaze. He was sure that his face looked like a tomato.

"You never have to say anything for your love to reach me"

"That's so cheesy, Viktor! Where do you come up with these lines?" Yuuri laughed.

"Oh…I don't use lines! I just have to look at your face and BAM! Words just pour out of my mouth" Viktor winked, knowing exactly what he did. It was just too easy to poke fun at Yuuri, he got riled up so easy.

"VIKTOR! You did it again!" Yuuri cried out indignantly. The two men looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. Yuuri was holding his side when he noticed that Viktor was silent. Looking up he noticed the intense look in Viktor's blue eyes.

"V-Viktor?"

Viktor's smile was almost predatory, "I love your eyes; the beautiful brown and the way they sparkle when you think, I love your body, I love that you are honest…" putting down his cup, Viktor walked closer to Yuuri with a glint in his eyes. Yuuri sensing something off started to back up.

"Vik…"

"I love when you blush, I love your lips, and I especially love how you call my name…" Viktor kept stalking towards him. Yuuri gasped and blushed at the forwardness of his fiancé. He was confused at the suddenness of Viktor's mood swing; one moment they were laughing and now Viktor stalking him down. For every step back by Yuuri, Viktor stepped closer.

"Why are you backing away? Don't you love me?"

"Wha?" Yuuri stopped moving at the question, just the mention of that question set Yuuri on edge. Nothing good came from that statement. Viktor stopped as well but he was grinning like he had a secret.

"Yuuri, are you playing your love games with me?"

"What! Y-You think I'm playing a game! Why did you think that? Why are you laughing?" Yuuri was beginning to hyperventilate when Viktor grabbed his shoulders. It had taken a few times but Viktor had begun to finally figure out to help Yuuri.

"I was merely joking. Calm down! Nothing bad is happening" pulling Yuuri closer Viktor rested his forehead against Yuuri's, and looking into his eyes they stood in silence as they waited for Yuuri's breathing to calm down. It took a while but Viktor didn't mind. He enjoyed being close to Yuuri.

"I was merely having fun. I'm sorry Yuuri that I freaked you out. It was not my intention. Are you okay?" Viktor mumbled, his voice filled with guilt.

"I should have realized. That was my fault—"

"No! Don't do that," Shocking Yuuri with his outburst, Viktor took a deep breath before continuing, "I started this…I shouldn't have teased you like that"

They both sighed deeply, Yuuri hugged Viktor close and listened to his heart. The beating was helping more than anything ever had. Yuuri didn't like the tension in Viktor's body and knew that the older man was blaming himself. As he calmed down, Yuuri got an idea. A perfect way to show Viktor that he loved him and to calm him down. Pulling away from Viktor, Yuuri grabbed his fiancé's hand and pulled him. Viktor started to resisted but saw the direction they were going and grinned. It was a 'cat-got-the-cream' smile.

"Come with me! I want to show you something…"

"In the bedroom? Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed, placing his hand against his chest. Yuuri blushed but he wouldn't be deterred. He smiled as he noticed the tension was already leaving him and Viktor was joking again. When the two men finally reached the room, Yuuri started to back Viktor into the bed. Smiling at Viktor, he lightly pushed him onto the bed but Viktor had a different idea.

"Hey!" Yuuri exclaimed but laughed as he landed on Viktor.

"Stop worrying so much! You're not heavy" Viktor beamed at the perplexed man. Yuuri pushed up on Viktor's chest and sighed deeply; gathering his courage. Viktor just put his hands on Yuuri's hips and waited.

Yuuri's hesitant voice seemed to echo in the room, "I love you; I love everything about you. I love your hair, your eyes, your carefree smile, I love all the new things I learn. I love that you chose me!" Yuuri was blushing, leaning back down he hid his face in Viktor's neck. Viktor was silent. _Did I shock him_? Yuuri thought a small smile on his face the thought.

"You don't love my body" Viktor teased, Yuuri kissed Viktor's neck in retaliation.

"Of course I love your body…but it doesn't mean everything to me. Your personality means more"

Viktor was surprised that Yuuri could further make him speechless _._ _How can this man be this cute and shy at the same time?_ Viktor thought with a smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	3. Working Hard

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri! On ice.

It's been so much fun writing anything with these two; Yuuri and Viktor are just way too much fun!

Please enjoy

I'm still getting the hang of writing fanfiction so please excuse any rookie mistakes. Let me know if you see anything that needs work.

-ArrangedRose

WORKING HARD

 _One where Yuuri scares Viktor and where Viktor is frustrated._

The apartment was quiet and the only movement was Makkachin; who was in the middle of a doggie dream. The sun was shining through the two windows; the two doors the right to the couch were closed. The kitchen was behind the couch were Viktor was currently sitting. It was beautiful outside for St. Petersburg but Viktor would not be distracted. Not even the sunshine could draw him away from his computer. He was working hard on his next project. It had to be amazing! His fiancé had gone out early to buy groceries.

Viktor was sitting in the middle of the couch, surrounded by blankets. He had been in the same spot for well over twenty minutes, he was beginning to get hungry but he had to finish. Unfortunately; he was no closer than before, and his laptop was close to dying. His feet were propped on the coffee table; while not the most comfortable position it helped him hold the laptop. Music was blaring through his headphones, and Viktor couldn't hear a thing. There were at least two empty coffee cups and a full one of the way. It was amazing that he was still sitting relatively still; considering the amount of coffee in his system.

If anyone had asked Viktor what he was doing; they would've been sorely disappointed. The answer would have been so mundane that the fans would have died. Viktor was working! It was not unorthodox, Viktor was very serious about picking his own theme, music and planning his choreography. He normally would hide for days at a time before appearing with a uniquely 'Viktor-esque' (as Yurio called it) plan. This time was different, Viktor was experiencing difficulties producing the same flare as before.

As Viktor worked tirelessly on his next program, he didn't hear the door opening and Yuuri entering, his arms full of grocery bags. Yuuri noticed the man on the couch, closing the door behind him with his foot and started towards the kitchen. Expecting a loud greeting (as that was Viktor's habit) he was surprised when nothing happened.

Shrugging off the unusual silence Yuuri's voice was bright, "I'm home! It took me longer than I thought. It was hard to read the Russian on the labels…I had to ask a few people for help…Viktor?" Yuuri had yet to notice the headphones.

"Viktor? Can you hear me? Oh!" Putting the grocery bags on the counter, Yuuri looked over at his fiancé, finally noticed the headphones. Hearing the cluttering of the bags and food, Makkachin's head poked over the couch and barked happily at his other master. The dog then moved off the couch and went over to sniff Yuuri. He scratched Makkachin's ears before moving past him; groceries forgotten. Analyzing Viktor, he noticed that his fiancé's shoulders seemed tense and considering the lightness of the room there seemed to be darkness surrounding him.

"Viktor?" He was ignored. _Did something bad happen?_ Yuuri thought worried.

Trying again, "Viktor, can you hear me" inching forwards he waited for Viktor to answer. Yuuri expected Viktor to suddenly jump and scream. Yuuri continued cautiously, "Are you just joking with me? Did something happen?"

Nothing. Looking over Viktor's shoulder, he noticed the music program and realized what made Viktor so stressed. Cocking his head to the side Yuuri thought, _I wish he didn't get so stressed_. Suddenly the situation hit him, he could make up for all the times that Viktor would scare him. Smiling deviously he crept up behind Viktor, he waited a moment then pounced.

"AHHHH!Yuuri? W-what?" Viktor jumped in place, luckily the laptop didn't fall. Pulling his headphones off, he heard loud laughter from beside him. Yuuri was bent over the couch laughing as Viktor glared at him. Huffing he put his laptop and headphones to the side.

"You should have seen your face! You jumped SO high!" Yuuri broke down in laughter again.

Seeing the beaming smile on Yuuri's face brought Viktor out of his dark mood. Before Yuuri had come home and scared him he had begun to get frustrated with his inability to plan the perfect skating program. The stress of coaching and returning to skating was beginning to draw heavily on him, but he wouldn't ever voice it. Yuuri was a ray of sunshine, his personal ray of happiness.

"You think that was funny, do you?" Viktor asked as he grinned a devious smile that would have put the devil to shame. Acting quickly he latched onto the laughing man and flipped him over the couch. Yuuri screamed as he landed on his back, blinking quickly he peered up Viktor. Makkachin barked and jumped around before sitting down cocking his head to the side.

Feeling light and ready to tease, "Well hello there! Do you come here often?" Viktor smiled down at the confused man.

Figuring out that Viktor was teasing, Yuuri primly said, "All the time. I love the coffee and the company is normally good." Yuuri's eyes were shining, and his cheeks were bright red from the laughing, Viktor was so mesmerized by him that he almost didn't answer.

Shaking his head, "Only good? Oh, I will have a word with management!" Viktor put his hand to his chest and sighed dramatically. Giggling at Viktor's antics, Yuuri moved upwards to put his head in Viktor's lap.

"Ha-ha. You do that…I was completely ignored when I walked in," acting put out he pouted up at Viktor.

"Oh, sorry _zolotse_ (my gold) I was distracted." Leaning down he kissed Yuuri sweetly. Both sighing deeply as they pulled away.

Even though Yuuri knew what Viktor was doing earlier, he asked, "So what were you doing anyways? You looked super intense"

Scratching his neck, Viktor mumbled, "Ummm…"

"Is it a secret?" Yuuri was disappointed slightly that Viktor felt that he had to hide things from him. It wasn't like he was going to cheat or sabotage him.

"Well, no…but being a…competitor I don't know if should tell the competition." Viktor stumbled over his words, worried that Yuuri would take offense. As soon as the words left Viktor's mouth Yuuri was instantly happy, _He was just worried about etiquette!_ Yuuri smiled.

Viktor—who was not privy to Yuuri thoughts—was worried about Yuuri's reaction. Looking down, he noticed the pleasant smile of Yuuri face. He had his eyes closed and he seemed to be almost sleeping.

"That makes sense, I don't want to you to make it easy for me! I'm taking that gold medal this year" Yuuri sounded confident. He opened his eyes and stared at Viktor. It was a startling difference to the anxiety-filled Yuuri from a few months ago. He was so in shock and awe at the man below him that Yuuri took his silence as confirmation.

"Did I shock you? I can't believe I can do that!"

"You always shock me, it one of the many things that I love about you. I was indeed working on my next program. I can't seem to decide on anything!" Viktor dragged one of this hands through his hair and sighed deeply.

Yuuri noticing the frustration in Viktor's eyes, "Well don't stress yourself out, Okay? Can I…maybe…Ummm…help you? You can say no!"

Smiling sweetly, "I would welcome your help."

Yuuri nodding closed his eyes again and began to think. It had to be something that worked with his personality but it could also be something that expresses something that the crowd has never seen. Augh! He's done elegant and masculine roles, maybe he could do something with more jerky moves and express the vibrant part of his personality.

While Yuuri was thinking really hard about the problem, Viktor was simply playing with Yuuri's hair. Before he knew it he had already braided the black hair. His head hurt from all the music and the frustration, playing with Yuuri's hair was helping with the headache.

"You've already done elegant so why don't you try something flirty and vibrant. Show off your true colors." Yuuri's voice drew him out of his fascination with Yuuri's hair. Viktor was silent as the idea took root in his mind.

"That could work. But how to pull it off?" Viktor looked across the room at Makkachin, who had moved to his dog bed. His life-long friend simply stared and barked happily.

"I have faith in you"

"I will think on this later, thank you for the idea, dear." Viktor leaned down and kissed him. Yuuri smiled and nodded.

"The next problem is choreography but then again I need to pick the music first." Viktor was talking so quietly that Yuuri had to strain to hear him. Wanting to help him but knew that Viktor wanted to prove that he could do things by himself, Yuuri already knew that the stress was getting to Viktor.

Yuuri's voice was silent as he offered, "Why don't you try something not flashy but vibrant…I mean well Ummm why don't you try…" he went silent as he realized that he probably didn't help much, very glad that his voice was too quiet for Viktor to hear. He really did want to help him though.

Unknowing to Yuuri, Viktor had been listening, "It would be new and different, but what to do?" Viktor agreed. Yuuri beamed that he could help. As they talked about the problem Viktor seemed to be releasing the stress; Yuuri was simply glad to help in whatever way he could.

"You seem to have everything under control so I will leave you to plan." Yuuri pushed himself up, turning around slightly he kissed Viktor on the cheek.

"You don't have to leave…your presence keeps me calm and focused." Viktor cheeks were red at his confession. Yuuri beamed and promised to be right back.

As he stood up, "Could you grab my charger, my computer is dying." Viktor's voice was distant as he had already begun planning. Yuuri could almost see the gears turning.

Standing up for a minute he grabbed a blanket and a book, and the charger before heading back to Viktor; who had started to work again. Plugging the charger in he handed the cord to Viktor how smiled and thanked him. Just before he sat down again he remembered the groceries!

"Dammit!" He rushed to the kitchen, worried that the milk and eggs were spoiled.

"Yuri! What's wrong?" Viktor was shocked at the profanity, turning he saw Yuuri running to the kitchen. He was very confused. Yuuri was never one to use swears.

"I forgot the groceries!" Yuuri was checking the bags and placing all the perishables in the fridge.

"Yuuuuuuri! That is not a reason to swear. You didn't leave them out for an hour. Don't worry!" Viktor admonished and turned back to his work.

Yuuri huffed at the dismissal and finished putting away the groceries. Heading back to the couch; he grabbed a blanket and a book. Putting one of the couch pillows against Viktor's thigh Yuuri settled down.

Viktor hadn't bothered with the headphones and the two of them listened to the music and commented. It was a companionable moment of laughter and smiles. It was very calming and surreal to Yuuri to be sitting with his idol in their apartment.

"Something that will shock the world but not predictable…that pair skate at the end of last year's Grand Prix was shocking and the people loved it…hmmm maybe something along the lines of 'you only live once.'" Viktor mumbled as he played with the music to express his vibrant personality and to incorporate a little twist.

Yuuri was really excited for the next season of skating. He was so ready to skate on the ice with Viktor. Of course, he didn't like sharing Viktor with the rest of the world but he was confident in their relationship. They still had time to work out any kinks and stand strong. With Viktor back in the running, and Yurio skating at his best; Yuuri had to start planning and practicing soon.

Both men knew that this year's competition would be extraordinary.


	4. Breakfast in Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! On ice

I dislike how some of these ideas are cliché so I try to give them a twist. Don't know how much I succeeded but it was still fun to try

Please let me know how you thought of the chapter or the story so far!

-ArrangedRose

BREAKFAST IN BED

 _Yuuri makes food, Viktor asks questions_

Sunday Morning 10:00 a.m.

Viktor grimaced as sunlight hit his eyes. Turing his head to the side and peered at the clock. It was too early to wake up. He had stayed up late the night before, he had been planning his program even though Yuuri had scolded him and tried to urge him to sleep. He didn't listen. _Augh! I should have listened!_ He groaned and rolled over. Viktor is normally a morning person but Sunday was a lazy day. Even Makkachin knew the unspoken rule. Turning over to his back, he dragged his hand over the cold place beside him. Viktor wasn't really expecting Yuuri to be there. He had learned earlier on that Sunday mornings were not sacred to Yuuri. He always woke up early and would head to the living room and read, once he had even gone over to the garden. He knew that while Yuuri didn't understand he would usually let him sleep.

The silence was ruined by the scrapping of metal. Grumbling, Viktor rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Maybe if he ignored it the noise would go away. It didn't work.

"Yuuuuuuri!" Viktor groaned quietly into his pillow. _How can you be cooking at this time? Go back to bed!_ Thought Viktor in exasperation. How could the man that slept through skating practice wake up early on a Sunday to cook? Where was the sense in that? Snuggling further in the blankets he fought against wakefulness. He was losing when the bedroom door opened. He cracked his eye open but turned over and pretended to sleep.

"Are you awake? I thought I heard you call my name" Yuuri put down the coffee cup quietly on the bedside table. Switching the plate of food to his right hand he nudged Viktor with his left.

'No…" Viktor burrowed into the bed. Yuuri snorted but smiled.

Laughing, "Sorry, I will let you sleep. I guess I get to eat all this alone" The smell of food hit Viktor's nose. Before Yuuri could stand something stopped him, looking down he noticed that Viktor's hand was latched onto his shirt.

"I'm awake" His voice was still sleepy and his eyes were drowsy.

Smiling, "I thought so…" Yuuri moved the plate out of the way as Viktor slowly crawled to sit against the headboard. Viktor was rubbing his eyes and yawned, Yuuri thought he was absolutely adorable. Makkachin not liking the movement growled and scampered out of the room.

"Why did you always wake up so early? It's Sunday!" Viktor grumbled but gladly took the coffee from Yuuri. Sipping the coffee he sighed happily. Coffee was always a perfect way to wake up in Viktor's opinion. However, it was second to waking up next Yuuri.

"It's not early! It's ten. I still can't believe you can sleep in this long" he quipped back. He passed the plate of eggs, toast, and bacon to Viktor. It smelt delicious.

"You will not make me feel horrible. I always sleep in on Sunday. Ah! This looks delicious, Yuuri!"

As Viktor began to eat, Yuuri excused himself for a moment, "I have to get my own." He explained as he left the room. Makkachin had already made himself a bed on the couch and was sleeping, once again. _I swear that dog's always sleeping,_ he thought. Grabbing his plate from the counter where he left it he wandered back to the bedroom.

Walking in, Yuuri saw that Viktor had waited, sipping his coffee. He seemed to be still sleeping, he looked so tired. _Maybe if he didn't stay up so late working he wouldn't be this tired_ , Yuuri ruefully snarked. He figured that he made noise because Viktor jumped and snapped back into reality.

"Oh! Yuuri you scared me. I decided to wait" His grin was infectious and Yuuri didn't want to stop smiling. He was always a constant source of happiness in his life, and he never wanted Viktor to leave.

"You shouldn't have waited but thanks." Yuuri got comfortable and the two began eating. The food was delicious and Viktor made sure to tell him multiple times. Yuuri smiled and thanked him; even though he woke up early on Sundays it was still his favorite day. Nothing usually happened on Sundays so it gave them time to simply enjoy each other. Sitting in bed, smiling and joking was the best way to spend Sundays.

Later…

'Here give me those," Pointing to the plates, "I will deal with them." However, Viktor withheld his plate.

"You made food. I will do dishes." The tone broke no argument. Yuuri simply lets Viktor take the plates and watched him leave the room.

"Huh?" _That's strange?_ In the past, especially on Sundays Viktor would insist on being pampered. It was hilarious and since it was only one day of the week Yuuri went along with it. He had just got started to get into a routine when Viktor decided to change things up.

Following after him, Yuuri found him in the middle of washing the dishes. Leaning against the wall, he looked at the man and analyzed him. Viktor was wearing gray sweats and a dark blue; it wasn't the usual dressed up Viktor but it was Yuuri's favorite. It was special and private, and no one else got to see it. Sighing, grabbing the drying towel off the center island he proceeded to help.

Viktor looked over when Yuuri joined him and smiled. It was well past noon and he was wide awake. The coffee had helped greatly…he noticed that Yuuri had been watching him earlier but had decided to ignore him. It wasn't like he didn't just stare at him in the past. Glancing over, he noticed that Yuuri seemed to be deep in thought and his eyebrows were creased. Shaking his head, he looked at the pile of dirty dishes and a question came to mind.

"Why do you cook?" he winced as soon as he opened his mouth. _Why did I say that?!_ Yuuri froze and looked up at him. He could see that Yuuri was hurt but also curious as to why he asked.

Yuuri stumbled to answer the random question, "Huh? I never really thought about it. Well, I enjoy cooking—"

"No, I mean why do you spend so much energy making meals?"

Yuuri thought for a moment. Staring at the plate in his hand, "Well other than enjoying it, I enjoy seeing peoples facing when they eat my food. I enjoy making people happy."

"Ah! That reminds me how you skate. It's all about what people feel when they see you skate, yes?" Viktor sagely smiled and went back to the dishes. He was questioning even himself as to why he asked that question, it was too random even for him.

Staring, Yuuri couldn't believe how close Viktor had gotten to the truth. Because that was the truth in some cases, but sometimes (usually when it involved Viktor) it was all about proving himself to the crowd; that Yuuri deserves to keep Viktor near him.

"Well you are half right, I do enjoy making people happy but cooking for me is special. Like your garden! I learned my cooking from my Mother so when I feel homesick or need to think I cook."

"Ah! That's like me and gardening!" Viktor exclaimed as he finished the last of the dishes. He dried his hands on one of the towels and leaned against the island.

"Did you want me to stop?" Yuuri's voice hesitated.

"No of course not! It helps you think and it keeps you close to your mother," they both smiled and he continued, "I also get free delicious meals!" He shined and shrugged.

"Thank—"

"Oh! Don't thank me. It just means that I plan to extort you and make you cook most of the meals." Viktor smirked.

"Viktor!" Yuuri yelled exasperated. He may have sounded angry but Viktor must have seen the blush and smile when he turned to finish drying because he just laughed.

Latching onto Yuuri's back, Viktor leaned over his shoulder and half-teasing spoke, "Does that mean I get to make you breakfast!" Viktor chuckled as he saw the poorly disguised shudder.

"Please don't. I love you dearly but I'm sorry Viktor you can't cook." Viktor just laughed.

"Then you will have to teach me!"

 _I don't know if I can! You might be beyond my help_ , thought Yuuri. Nevertheless, he smiled and nodded to his fiancé. It would take so time but Viktor was a genius so it wouldn't take him forever to learn.


	5. Back at the Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On ice

Sorry, It took me longer to write this chapter then I thought. It also took a long time to edit! This is the longest chapter…I'm super pleased with how this turned out.

Please enjoy – ArrangedRose

BACK AT THE GARDEN

 _Planting flowers, and Yuuri's gift_

The plan today was to meet at the apartment then stroll over to the garden. It had been at least a week since Viktor had gone to tend the gardens; with moving in and getting used to living together, the garden had been the last of the worries. While it hadn't been a huge worry for Viktor, Yuuri had freaked out and insisted they go. They also had to plant the new flowers that Viktor had given to Yuuri earlier on.

Shopping for most people was an enjoyable pastime but not for Yuuri. Although he never hated going out with Viktor, sadly this time he couldn't bring him. While Yuuri acknowledged that shopping with Viktor was an experience, to say the least. He had convinced Viktor to go to the garden, Yuuri had wanted to present his gift there. It was a 'thank you' gift, and while it wasn't as grand a gesture as the garden; he still wanted to do it. It had been almost impossible to find the perfect gift for his fiancé. He even called Chris in desperation! While Chris did help to narrow down the choices it still had fallen to Yuuri to pick the perfect gift.

"Finally!" he had exclaimed when he was looking around the small market. He had told Viktor he was out shopping for groceries so he had very little time before he got suspicious. He had very little success when he had walked past the market on his way home. He couldn't believe his luck when he had spied the two small companion pieces. With a grin and a 'thank-you' to the vendor Yuuri called his gift-shopping experience a success, he placed the wrapped gift in his pocket and headed home. He really hoped that Viktor liked his gift, but he knew that Viktor would love anything Yuuri gave to him.

At about the same time, Viktor was busy wrangling Makkachin into the bathroom. It was a trial because Viktor was distracted but he eventually succeeded. He was too busy thinking about the strange request of Yuuri's yesterday; he had said 'he had to buy something' but would elaborate or let him come along!

"I wonder what he's planning." Viktor had noticed the sparkle in his fiancé's eyes but had chosen to not comment when Yuuri had left. He exhaled and rolled up his sleeves.

"It's bath time." He stated determined as he looked down at his dog. Makkachin was standing close to the door and looked ready to fight him.

Ten minutes later…

Walking down the hallway to the apartment, Yuuri was so excited to give the gift to Viktor. Yuuri opened the door with a flourish and called out brightly, "I'm home! Are you ready to go?"

Yuuri paused, _He didn't forget we were heading did he?_ Yuuri thought annoyed. The living room and kitchen were empty and the bedroom door was open and dark. They had planned this for a while now and he had known about Viktor's habit to forget things and reminded him multiple times. He had even put notes around the apartment! A noise from the closed bathroom drew his attention.

"Almost!" the bathroom door opened a pinch and Viktor's head poke out, he smiled a quick hello then disappeared, "AH! Makkachin! Noooo!"

As soon as the Viktor yelled, a wet blur of brown was bursting through the slightly cracked door. He must have heard Yuuri's voice and wanted to say hello. Water was going everywhere and Viktor was quick to follow with a towel.

"Close the door!" Viktor shouted in a panic.

"Huh! Oh" the flustered man quickly slammed the door shut before bracing for impact. Makkachin had leaped upon the shocked man, barking happily. Smiling, Yuuri cradled the poodles face in his hands and kissed his nose. Noticing Viktor behind the dog, the man in question motioned for him to ignore him and proceeded to sneak. They both knew that after a bath Makkachin gets hyper and given the chance would run around for an hour.

"Makkachin, are you giving Viktor a hard time?" Yuuri teased. The only answer he got was a bark and a big wet kiss. Yuuri groaned and wiped his face with his sleeve, but kept the other hand wrapped around the wet dog. He could feel the wetness seeping into his clothes but kept the dog close. They had a schedule to keep, and chasing after a hyper dog would ruin them.

"Gotcha!" Viktor unexpectedly latched onto the wet dog, who proceeded to jump and wriggle. Viktor almost lost the wet dog but managed to wrangle him to the ground. Viktor was cradling a towel-wrapped Makkachin and grinning like a maniac.

Making light of the situation, Viktor continued their conversation, "How was your day?"

"Good. I got what I wanted. It looks like your day was more exciting!" he giggled as Viktor continued to dry and struggle to hold the dog.

Viktor snorted, "Ah! I had him cornered but he must have heard you coming in because he was gone soon after."

"Ah…Oh sorry, Viktor! I didn't know you were planning on washing him today. We have plans remember?"

"No worries, Yuuri. Nothing bad happened, yes? And don't worry I didn't forget." A bark from Makkachin reminded them and they looked down at the towel-covered dog with one happy eye peeking out of the towel. Convinced by the honesty in Viktor's gaze he sighed and stood up.

"I need to change" he acknowledged looking down at his wet clothes.

"I could help you with that!" Viktor's grin was full of lust, his eyes burning. Yuuri blushed at the lust but wasn't opposed to the idea but they had plans.

Yuuri stuttered, "I'm s-sure you would…but you look busy at the moment," Pointing down at the dog in Viktor's lap. Viktor groaned unhappily. "Maybe next time!" Yuuri shyly stated and quickly moved away as Viktor gasped.

The rest of the time getting ready was a blur. Viktor had to change his clothes because they had gotten wet, Yuuri—after getting changed—was busy making sandwiches for lunch and Makkachin was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was never boring in the Nikiforov household that's for sure! It was hectic but Yuuri loved every minute of living with Viktor.

As the three left the apartment, Makkachin hopping from one spot to the next and Viktor carrying the food. Yuuri was left with nothing to carry which he didn't like but Viktor wouldn't let him help. Huffing unhappily he asked, "You got everything?"

Viktor nodded distractedly; he was busy peeking into the bag. Yuuri slapped his hand and chided him.

"I was just curious!" Viktor exclaimed, rubbing his hand. Yuuri kissed him on the cheek in apology, Viktor didn't let him pull away. Only when the two ran out of breath did they pull away.

"What would I do without you" Viktor's voice was breathless but his smile spoke volumes.

"You would never eat!" he teased. Viktor put his hand to his chest, affronted. Yuuri secretly patted the pocket with the gift before closing and locking the door.

"I can cook, thank you very much" He huffed and looked away.

"Of course, dear" Yuuri agreed, pacifying him and Viktor knew it. The two looked at each other and snickered.

The walk to the garden was quick as they both were excited and impatient. Makkachin was busy sniffing and running ahead only to loop back. Finally, they reached the door, Makkachin was scratching at the door and Viktor unlocked it swiftly. Following after Makkachin, Yuuri was stopped by a hand.

Stopping, he looked over questioning. Viktor shuffled before pulling something out of his pocket.

"This is for you." A bronze key dangled from his finger. It almost looked like the key to the garden door.

"Huh?"

"It's a duplicate of the garden key. Sorry, it took me longer than I thought to get the key ready. I wanted to give it to you when I first showed you to the garden but—"He was interrupted when Yuuri laughed and latched onto him. Viktor's arms reached around the slender man and held him close.

"Thank you! I love it" he kissed him, pulled away and laughed at the surprised look on Viktor's face, "Did you think I would hate it?"

"Well, I didn't think you would jump into my arms and kiss me! I just thought you would be nervous and try and reject it"

"Oh, Viktor. I would never reject you!" Yuuri had sensed the unspoken truth. Viktor had been worried that Yuuri would reject him, "I love you for you!"

Kissing Yuuri cheek, Viktor sighed, "You make life interesting"

"It makes me happy to intrigue you!" Yuuri replied saucily and sauntered into the garden with a laugh. Viktor watched him with awe and love.

"I would expect nothing less from you," Viktor muttered with a sweet grin. As he closed the door and leaned against it, he marveled at the silence the prevailed here. This garden was special as even though it was in the middle of the city it seemed to silence the ever present noise of the city.

Pushing away from the door, he wandered further in the garden. Into his special place that he now shared with another but it didn't disturb him as he once thought it would. He was actually excited to teach Yuuri to garden and share his life and future. He meandered under the darkened lattice, the purple flowers on the vines left a sweet smell in the air. Breathing deep, he focused on Yuuri's happy voice and followed it.

"I wonder what this flower is called. Maybe I can convince Viktor to let me take some home." Yuuri's voice drifted across the garden. Yuuri was obviously not talking to Viktor, but his heart did a somersault when Yuuri said 'home.'

The garden hadn't changed must since last time. The nice weather the past couple of days had been good for the flowers but a few species looked wilted. _I will have to move those soon_ , contemplated Viktor. To the left was the table and three pears trees; the right was the dog house and garden; straight through to the back was the fountain and river and a patch of grass. The rest of the space was planned and filled with aesthetic gardens. It had taken Viktor a long time to plan the design, he had spent months talking about plans with his mother.

Sadly, she had yet to see the garden. Viktor grimaced at the sudden hurting in his heart and sighed deeply. Walking under the lattice archway to the back of the garden, he spied Yuuri standing in the center of lilies, roses, and multiple wildflowers. He wasn't one to plan meticulously the type of flowers; he liked the chaotic wildness. Makkachin was prancing and barking beside him. Grinning at his fortune he started towards Yuuri; who seeing him beamed.

"It's even more beautiful than last time!" Yuuri spun in a circle, noticeable completely in love with the garden. It was everything Viktor could hope for.

"Well, you were very tired last time," Viktor commented and pulled the excited Yuuri close. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his fiancé's shoulder.

He remembers a few weeks ago when Yuuri had first arrived in St. Petersburg to live. He had been so tired but regardless had been allowed to be dragged to the garden. Viktor could remember the giddiness and the nervousness when he first let Yuuri in the garden.

"Yeah! I loved it then too. It was so amazing to see all the work and passion put into this place."

"You even fell asleep! I had to carry you home." Viktor was smiling as he looked up at the sky, he could feel Yuuri laughing.

Blushing, Yuuri attempted to change the subject. "Can we plant the flowers yet?"

"I thought you didn't like gardening?" Viktor lifted his head and laughed. He knew what he was doing but let it slide, he didn't want to make him too nervous.

"No, I said that I couldn't keep plants alive, but you can! I'm excited to learn something new." Yuuri cried and smacked him lightly as he moved away from Viktor. He was surprised that he wanted to garden, he had never been this excited about flowers before.

"Then let's plant these before they wilt, yes?"

"I'm not good with plants, remember. You are going to have to show me what to do?

"I'm a good teacher" Viktor winked and handed the two flower pots to Yuuri; who blushed.

"So I was thinking that the spider flower could go over by the fountain and the primrose could go near the pear trees."

"Sounds like a plan." Yuuri nodded.

The two quickly got to work. Yuuri wasn't completely useless regarding gardening as he first thought. It helped that Viktor was an expert and guided most of this actions and fixed any mistakes. To Yuuri it was like when Viktor was coaching him the past year; Viktor would demonstrate then let him do the action and after fix any mistakes.

In what felt like a blink of an eye, the two were sitting in the dirt beside the newly planted primrose. Breathing heavily; Viktor looked over at the dirt-covered Yuuri with appreciation. He had noticed that while Yuuri had no clue what he was doing he was trying his best to learn. It was endearing to see someone trying so hard to understand him.

"You did very well." Viktor leaned his head back and stared at the blue sky. The breeze from the river was pleasant on his hot skin. He felt more than saw Yuuri's sigh, as he leaned against Viktor.

"It wasn't so hard with you teaching me. I didn't realize all the work that had to go into planting two flowers."

"I never really notice now, I enjoy planting so I never see the work. That probably doesn't make sense" Viktor sighed.

"I understand a little. I feel the same thing when cooking. I never realize the time and amount of work that goes into because I enjoy the process."

"Exactly"

"I figured since we finished with the flowers. We could have some food! Oh, I also have something for you."

"A gift?"

Nodding, Yuuri got up and brushed his knees before retrieving the bag with the food. He secretly snatched the small present from his pocket and hid it before Viktor could see it.

They finished eating and Viktor looked up excited, "Can I have my gift yet?"

Yuuri laughed, "Of course!" Viktor was grinning as he received his gift.

It wasn't anything fancy but he hoped that Viktor appreciated the gift for the symbolism more than the actual object. Inside the newspaper wrapping, was a key and lock. They were small; about a thimble in size. There had been this little farming market. Viktor finished unwrapping and held up the lock and key, he looked over at Yuuri and waited for an explanation.

"W-well don't laugh okay! I thought since you unlocked the garden and shared a piece of your heart with me that I should return the gift. Of course, I don't have a secret garden to share!" Yuuri and Viktor laughed, "But I do have my heart. This is so cliché I know! I thought you could maybe put the key on your keychain and I could put the lock on mine. It could mean…you have the key to my heart." Yuuri finished with a heavy sigh and a nervous laugh.

"That's the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever done for me! Thank you, Yuuri." Viktor grabbed Yuuri close and kissed him sweetly. Viktor was pleased that Yuuri wanted him to carry something else that proved their love. The gold ring on his right hand sparkled and caught his eye.

"Uh…thank you!"

"Is that what you were doing the past couple of days?"

"Ah! Well, whenever I went out for groceries I would take a few minutes to look for the gift."

"That's very sneaky of you, Yuuri!" He teased and bopped his nose with his finger, "But sadly I have to actually do some work, even though I would much rather sit here with you" He sweetly declared with hand on his chest, he laughed when Yuuri blushed.

Standing with a flourish, Viktor began taking care of his garden. It was a long process but it was calming. He quickly checked on the primrose and spider flower; seeing how they were taking to the transplant. Seeing the new addition were doing fine; he started to weed. Strangely enough, weeding was the most calming and fulfilling part of gardening, at least to Viktor. He couldn't really explain it but it was a cleansing process. Finishing with the meager job he grabbed the hose and started to water. During the process, his mind was wandering. He thought about his program, the choreography, and Yuuri and his future marriage.

As Viktor fluttered around and was silent in his focus, Yuuri walked to the fountain. It was a medium sized fountain with a simple, elegant top. He was astonished at the planning and the beauty of the garden, Viktor always surprised him. Peeking over at his fiancé, he smiled as he saw the small pleased smile. He looked to the left and saw the Neva River; the water was gray and moving quickly.

 _This place is so relaxing, I can see why Viktor would create something like this,_ Yuuri's mind was calm and he closed his eyes. The breeze from the river soothed him and the sound of water tinkling from the fountain was mesmerizing.

Cold water shocked him out of his thoughts, "AAAAH!" Yuuri closed his eyes and shielded his face as he moved away from the water and tipped over the loose stone in the path. Landing on his butt he cried out and looked up. The water had stopped when he fell and the guilty party was looking from across the garden with concern.

"Viktor!"

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you fall but I just couldn't help myself!" He winked and aimed the hose at Yuuri once again. The man in question screamed and scampered to his feet and booked it to the lattice, hoping for some coverage.

"You can't hide from me!" Viktor laughed deviously and followed after him. He was confused at the confidence in Viktor's voice until the man in question appeared around the corner and sprayed Yuuri in the chest. Yuuri hadn't realized that the hose had been bought because it would reach the whole area of the garden. Yuuri was quick to disappear under the lattice and appear on the other side with the chairs, scolding Viktor; who simply laughed and followed. The game continued for a few minutes until Yuuri yielded, completely drenched.

"Please. No more!"

Viktor snickered and dropping the hose and strode over his fiancé, Yuuri was wary but after he dropped the hose he began to smile. As he reached out for Yuuri to pull him in for a hug, Yuuri quickly dodged and grabbed at the hose.

Holding up the nozzle, he pointed it at the surprised Viktor. Viktor was stunned that Yuuri had slipped past him, he hadn't even seen it coming. Viktor was quick to plead for mercy, "Yuuuuuuri! Don't do this!"

"You should have thought about that before starting this!" He laughed deviously and sprayed Viktor in the chest. His fiancé gasped but looking at Yuuri with a dark look he began stalking forwards.

"Hey! This is totally fair!" Yuuri cried indignantly as Viktor tossed the hose away and grabbed him. Yuuri closed his eyes and winced; he could almost hear the scolding. He was surprised when nothing happened.

"Yuuri"

"Y-Yes"

"Did you think that was funny?"

Yuuri looked up in confusion and thought, _Was that a trick question?_

"Answer the question."

"I did once I got the hose" Yuuri answered honestly and winced. _Here it comes,_ He thought with trepidation.

"I had fun too!"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes in shock and looked up at the drenched but smiling Viktor. His blue eyes were bright and filled with mirth.

"I've never done anything like that before. I was fun…however, I should have brought extra clothes. Next time I guess!"

"Next time!"

"Well we will have to wait until it is warmer but definitely"

Yuuri simply sighed heavily and leaned against Viktor's wet shirt. He thought about what just happened and started laughing. It was an uncontrollable kind that made his whole body shake, and soon he felt Viktor laughing too. It took them a few minutes to calm their heartbeats and breathing.

"This day has sure been a long and interesting day" Yuuri stated his voice low. His head was tucked into Viktor's chest.

"It sure was. Thank you for the gift, Yuuri. I will treasure it forever."

"It was a gift meant to share a piece of myself with you—of course it's kind of small compared to the garden—"

Viktor interrupted him, "It's not always about size but the feeling behind the gift that matters."

Standing up on his toes, Yuuri tipped Viktor's chin and pecked him on the lips, "That sounds exactly like what you would say!"

"I'm happy that you're beginning to understand me!" Viktor kissed him back sweetly, "Can I tell you something else about me?"

"I would be happy to listen."

"Well…I love the color purple and actually thought about dying Makkachin purple but Chris convince me against it!" Yuuri was shaking with laughter. Viktor rested his chin on Yuuri's head and thought of the good memory. Makkachin barked at the mention of his name and whined at the feet of the couple. Makkachin had disappeared when the water had started flying, as he had already had his bath today.

"I'm very happy you didn't do that. And I bet Makkachin is happy too."

"Oh, I'm not so sure. I thought Makkachin was smiling when I told him the idea…but that would explain why Makkachin ignored me for so long."

"Oh well…it would have been hilarious!"

"My fans would have gone insane," Viktor laughed hysterically, "I almost wished I did it know. But I didn't want my friend to hate me." He looked down his friend and patted his head. Makkachin whined and licked his hand.

"That's really sweet. I'll have to add that to the list of things that I didn't know about you" Yuuri was joking.

"You have a list too?" His eyes were sparkling and he was grinning, completely ecstatic.

"I-I was just joking…wait! You have a list on me?!"

Viktor laughed before moving away to continue with his watering. It was getting closer to noon, and they had other plans for the day so they had to leave soon. Yuuri started after him, asking him over and over again. Yuuri never did find out if there was a list!


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On ice

Sorry in advance if the skating is not justified correctly, I hesitated to even write about skating, so I kept it vague.

Please enjoy

-ArrangedRose

PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT

The only noise was the scrapping of skates on the ice.

The air was frigid; the rink was dark and empty. The lights dimmed except for the ones pointed at the rink, the light reflected off the rink and left a blue glow. The only figures on the ice were Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov; they always trained later in the evening when the arena was quiet. While practicing was not a strange occurrence, they didn't usually get time to skate together.

There was a comfortable silence on the ice; they were both focused on practicing their respective programs and figuring out the flow of the movements. As they were both practicing different programs, they couldn't listen to music. However, it wasn't a problem though as this was more about practicing the flow than matching it to music. There would have to be various practices in the future to perfect the program.

As was the norm, Viktor was perfectly landing his jumps and was more focused on the flow of the piece to the music that he had in mind. Viktor landed his jump and skated a slow circle, pleased with his program so far. While there were a few kinks to smooth over, he wasn't worried yet. Looking over to his fiancé he noticed the fatigue and frustration, and he slid to a stop and analyzed.

Yuuri was both frustrated and excited to be making his program this year, but the stress was getting to him. How Viktor did this so effortless was beyond him. He was proud of his program but was having difficulties perfecting the landings of his jumps; as his mind was elsewhere.

"Augh!" he sighed in frustration and slowed to a stop. Closing his eyes, he put his hands over his eyes. _Why can't I get this? I've practiced multiple times with no mistakes every time before! I've done these jumps multiple times in the past!?_

Yuuri sighed heavily, "I can do this!" He stated with confidence before starting once more. However, for a strange reason, his mind wasn't on skating. He could feel his body tiring but kept pushing; his arms felt like lead weights, and his eyes were blurring.

"Yuuri," Viktor grumbled from the sidelines, he crossed his arms and watched as Yuuri made stupid mistakes.

Yuuri fell to the ground with a crash, falling after a single jump but slowly stood to the ice, his legs shaking. Viktor was worried that Yuuri would hurt himself.

From across the ice, Viktor narrowed his eyes and skated over to the stereo that they had brought with them. _Maybe music would help him focus; it helped me a few times._ He knew that Yuuri would keep pushing himself until he was beyond frustrated, it was an unhealthy habit of his. Yuuri was a natural at overstressing and demanding perfection. While Yuuri had the stamina to do the jumps, he needed to build up his confidence, even more than in the past year.

"Time to take a break." He stated in a loud voice _._ _I need to stop him from stressing and freaking out_! The only question was how to do that? They still had lots of time before the competition, and this was not the time to have a crisis.

At Viktor's statement, Yuuri froze and twirled in shock, "I don't need a break!"

Viktor stopped moving and looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, "Even I can see that you're stressing! Add the fact that you've been practicing non-stop I can imagine that your body is freezing up, yes?"

Yuuri hesitated, "Yes." His confirmation seemed to seep the energy and fight from Yuuri's eyes. Viktor eyes analyzed the defeated stance and were determined to pull him out of his melancholy.

"You are doing fine, but I could see you getting frustrated, and as your fiancé and coach I'm concerned about you." Viktor dictated and continued to the stereo.

Yuuri sighed and pressed his hands into his eyes. He felt close to tears, and he didn't know if it was from frustration or stress.

"I pray that this works." Viktor purred over his shoulder and grinned. Yuuri missed the look as he stilled had his eyes closed.

Viktor pressed play on the machine and listened as upbeat instrumental music rushed over him. It was his go to when skating got too stressful or when Yakov became too over-bearing. He hoped that the music would help Yuuri to calm down. He pushed away from the railing and glided over to the silent Yuuri.

Yuuri had started when the stereo started blasting instrumental music but sighed dreamily as the music seemed to pour into his soul. It was incredible how well music could help a person calm down and forget about their worries. Hearing blades on ice, he looked over to see Viktor approaching.

"You need to go easy. We have lots of time to work out our programs. Close your eyes," Viktor raised an eyebrow and waited, Yuuri complied. "Think about what you want to happen, visualize it. Are you visualizing?"

"I'm trying. Visualizing is hard." He huffed. He could slowly see what he wanted to happen, but it was hard to focus with Viktor so near. Viktor seemed to surround him, Yuuri could feel his presence seeping into his. It was intoxicating.

Viktor was oblivious to the internal struggle of Yuuri's. He was easily gliding over the ice, pulling the obedient Yuuri with him. His fiancé's eyes were closed, completely trusting. It was surprising how quickly Yuuri affected his heart, all he had to do was smile at Viktor, and his heart would beat harder.

Viktor laughed. "True. I had much difficulty learning this."

"Really?" Yuuri eyes flashed open, and he stared in wonder and pulled them to a stop. He couldn't believe that his idol had troubles with anything.

Viktor nodded sagely and answered, "I would get frustrated when my choreography wouldn't fit with the music or when the flow was off." He let go of Yuuri with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He twirled lightly and just enjoyed the feel of the cold and the ice under his feet.

"I was feeling overwhelmed…" Yuuri's voice was hesitant and quiet. His voice echoed in the silence. He felt horrible about admitting his weakness.

Viktor was silent for a moment, looking at the fatigue and stress evident on Yuuri, and Viktor was desperate to help him. Viktor had learned from the past year that Yuuri was his worst enemy. He knew that his fiance was stressed and overwhelmed about making his program. Viktor wanted to help him so badly!

Several moment past when Viktor answered,"I figured. You were doing brilliant with the footwork, but your flow to the jumps was a little stiff. Can I help?" The music had died down, but it had worked its magic. The ice was once again light and peaceful, the stress from before gone. Yuuri looked more relaxed than before, and that made Viktor very pleased.

"But aren't you working on your program? I can't ask that of you. We are competitors—" Yuuri's voice was loud, and his expressive brown eyes filled with stress.

"Yuuri! I will always help you. No matter what, I will stop whatever I'm doing," He smiled sweetly and kissed his nose. He pushed away from the shocked Yuuri with a grin, "So can I help?"

Knowing that Viktor would help no matter what, "I couldn't stop you even if I tried."

Viktor nodded, and his smile faded."So from what I saw;, you seem to be overthinking the composition of your program. It's like with the Eros program; you need to calm down, stop thinking and feel. Does that make sense?"

Slightly confused at the vague tips, "I get the not thinking but calm down! You know I break under pressure, right?"

"Not true. You were fabulous in your Grand Prix skate. And the pair skate after? Brilliant! Hmmm…how can I make this make more sense to you?" he tipped his head back and put his hand on his skull.

Yuuri focused on the ice at his feet, and his mind wandered. What was making him so nervous? It wasn't like this was his first time skating! He pondered the program he set up for himself and ran through the choreography in his mind. Viktor had been right, but he had always been a little lacking in the performance section of skating; his jumps either flawed or weak. He had only begun to get jumps after Yurio and Viktor had taught him.

"Yuuri. Are you listening to me?"

Yuuri, not realizing he had closed his eyes opened them and screamed. Viktor's face was right in front of him! _I could almost reach out and kiss...Stop!_ Yuuri shakes his head blushing before looking away.

"I called your name repeatedly. You asked for my help then ignore me! Where did you go?" Viktor was slightly insulted and demanded an answer.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my difficulties with my program."

"Ah! Don't apologize, that's a handy thing to do when you are stumped," He waved away Yuuri's apology, "As I was saying before, you need to focus on an idea to show the crowd—something you want to tell the people. You always skate best when you are trying to prove something to the crowd." He finished his statement by pulled Yuuri closer with a finger under his chin. Calm blue locked with solid brown, and Viktor leaned in closer and pecked him on the lips.

"Now try again!" he demanded suddenly.

Yuuri looked at his coach in shock, "Huh?" His mind fried from the kiss. _Well, I did want to kiss him earlier!_ He grinned.

Viktor seeing the smile, smiled back, "Show me how you skate!"

"Yes."

Surprisingly enough, the stress seemed smaller this time. As Yuuri readied himself in the center of the ice, Yuuri thought about what was the message of his skate. _What do I want to tell the people? Last time, I just wanted to prove to the crowds that Viktor didn't leave the ice for anything! But now?_

While Yuuri had his eyes closed and thought about what he was skating for this time, Viktor leaned against the railing and watched. Viktor was worried about the stress that Yuuri was putting himself through but he also knew that Yuuri could take more pressure than he initially thought. He would be amazing once he let go of the pressure that he assigned himself. Viktor felt the atmosphere shift on the rink as Yuuri began to move.

"I love this man!" Viktor exclaimed. He was mesmerized by the power and soul that Yuuri put into all his skating. His fiance's authority to claim the attention of the crowd was overwhelming!

Yuuri's mind was blank. All he could think about was the message he wanted to portray: _I'm not ready to be done yet!_ He had spent a few minutes thinking when he remembered what Chris had said last time Yuuri had seen him; Chris had been complaining about being too old for the ice; that younger, more flexible skaters were taking over the ice! That statement had stuck with him. _I'm getting older! I'm not ready to retire, but it is coming._

Yuuri finished with a flourish and panted as he came back to reality. He could barely remember doing the program, but he knew just from the look on Viktor's beaming face that he had executed it perfectly. He also knew that it was time to call it a night!

"That was brilliant! I couldn't look away" Viktor's voice was piercing and happy as he skated over to him and latched onto Yuuri. Viktor was pleased to see that his student and fiance was just stressed and once he calmed down his performance skyrocketed.

"Thank you" Yuuri blushed and hugged Viktor back. He was ecstatic when he could make Viktor smile, "But I think it's time to call it a night! My body is killing me." Yuuri panted.

"I agree, and I will give you my recommendation later!" Viktor was trying to be a coach-like as possible, but the grin on his face ruined the effect.

"can you tell me tomorrow? I'm hungry and achy."

"Ah! Yes, time for supper. Now, all we have to do know is figure out how to negate your stress during competitions." Viktor pushed away from Yuuri and skated to the exit.

"But! How are you planning to do that? Viktor?" Yuuri jumped to the conclusion that Viktor thought it was simple to get 'rid of' stress. _It wasn't as simple as wishing it away!_

"Oh Don't worry Yuuri! I won't hurt you!" Viktor laughed as he exited the ice, stepping off the ice. Viktor's mind was apparently preoccupied with the new issue and puzzle. He was so excited to jump on this new challenge and help Yuuri.

"You do realize that it won't be easy to fix this, right?" Yuuri's voice was agitated and wary. He was worried what Viktor's mind could be planning.

Viktor stopped before the door to the change rooms and looked at him. "I don't want to fix you! You are perfect the way you are! I'm simply thinking of new ways to help you deal with the stress."

Yuuri was speechless at the amount of love in Viktor's gaze, "Viktor."

"Yes?"

"I love you; you know that right?" Yuuri smiled and skated towards the exit. It was time to call it a day. It had been late when they got here two hours ago, and he knew it must be at least past ten.

"Yuuri, I never worry about that. I love you too" Viktor smiled and blew him a kiss before entering the changing rooms. Yuuri was quick to follow after him.

Soon the men were leaving the rink, and Viktor had to lock the door after them. Viktor swung an arm around Yuuri's shoulder and started to pull them along. Yuuri simply lets himself follow; he was dead tired from practice. It was way too late to cook anything ( meaning that Yuuri was too tired, and Viktor wasn't allowed to cook!), So the two men headed into the night air of St. Petersburg; supper tonight would be a quick meal out.

"Nothing that takes forever to cook, all right?" Yuuri pleaded. The adrenaline from practice wearing off, so much that he could barely hold his eyes open. Viktor laughed and pulled him along.

"I'll have you fed and home in no time!"

In the end, it had taken them no time to get home. After a quick meal at a small family-run restaurant down the street, the two skaters stumbled back home. Anyone who saw them walking must have thought they were drunk! Yuuri was wrapped around the taller man and was fighting off sleep. Viktor wasn't any better!

As they reached the apartment, Viktor sighed in relief. Unlocking the door while carrying a person was difficult, but he eventually opened the door. Makkachin was waiting and was quick to welcome them home. Viktor pats him on the head as he locked the door and carried the sleeping Yuuri to the bedroom.

"Yuuri, wake up. We're home." Viktor mumbled, hoping to wake the man in his arms. All he got from Yuuri was a grumble. Sighing, Viktor juggled the sleeping man and pulled the blankets down.

As he got undressed, he heard Makkachin's claws clicking on the wooden floor and looked over to see their dog curled around Yuuri. The raven-haired man was smiling and looked cozy; his arms were around Makkachin, and the blanket pulled to his chin. Viktor smiled down at his family and pulled the covers over himself.

As he turned to Yuuri he was surprised to see his eyes open; he had thought Yuuri was sleeping, "Love you!" Yuuri's voice was quiet and tired.

Viktor grinned and pulled him into his chest, "I love you too! Go to bed; I'm right here."

"Okay," Yuuri replied and buried his face into Viktor's chest.

The three were soon fast asleep. It had been a successful day of training, but Viktor and Yuuri knew that the next day they would both be moaning about the muscle pain and ice packs would be a constant thing. But it was also worth it.


	7. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice

I love writing these stories, and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to upload. I was busy with end of the semester ( lots of papers and exams!) I really hope that this chapter makes up for the long absence and please enjoy the chapter and the beautifulness of Viktor and Yuuri

-ArrangedRose :)

* * *

CHAPTER 7 – YUURI

Bad Day

Makkachin was bored, the house was dark and it was too quiet. He was soon going to resort to killing the shoes when he heard a noise; it was a familiar one. It was the lock on the door opening! Someone was coming home! The suddenly happy dog completely forgot about his hatred for the shoes and was sitting in front of the door his tail wagging and ready to greet his masters. He just knew that his master would be happy to see him, and from his position, by the door, he could tell by the scent that it was his new master; Yuuri. However, Makkachin was disappointed when the door opened and a gloomy Yuuri entered the dark apartment practically ignoring him. Makkachin was confused and worried, _Why is he sad? I should make him happy!_ With that idea in mind, he moved towards the quiet man and whined, trying to draw his attention.

Yuuri was so tried when he finally got home. He had decided earlier to take a walk and try and clear his mind but it hadn't worked. Slamming the door, Yuuri sighed heavily before leaning against the door. Closing his eyes, he banged his head two times on the door _._

"Today sucked." He wasn't actually talking to anyone. It was just him tonight, Viktor was out drinking with Yakov and a few others. He couldn't remember their names, and he was sure that Viktor had told him but the names hadn't stuck. They had invited him, but at the time he hadn't really felt like going out. It was just that he was having a few bad days in a row so he was beginning to get used to the ache in his stomach and the pounding headache. Viktor had insisted that he get out of the house and have some fun, but to be honest the idea of drinking had never been his idea of a fun time. Yuuri eventually convinced him that they couldn't spend every waking hour together since they already all of the weekends together. While selfishly he had hoped that Viktor would insist on staying home but he was also glad that Viktor could have some fun. He didn't want to be a burden to Viktor in any way, and he felt that keeping Viktor all to himself was the ultimate selfish move. So for the first time in a week, Yuuri was utterly alone—well he had Makka—but he already missed Viktor.

Opening his eyes, he leaned against the door fully and slid down to the ground. Hitting the ground he leaned his head to the side and sighed, it would be the first time in a while that he would be sleeping without the comfort of Viktor. The apartment was eerily quiet and felt empty without Viktor's exuberant personality to brighten the room. While he figured that with the lights off it didn't help to make the room appear bright and cheerful, he just didn't have the energy to turn the lights on. He felt a huge weight in his chest and felt tears filling his eyes but refused to cry, he could do this! He could be strong like Viktor. Makkachin sensing the turmoil in Yuuri whined and pushed his wet nose into Yuuri's hand, offering the only comfort he knew. Yuuri opened his eyes wearily and tried to smile down at Makka, however, his attempt failed. As Makkachin whined louder and cuddled his body into Yuuri, pressing his soft fur into his side.

Holding the poodle close he was reminded of Vicchan, and he felt a jolt of sadness through his heart. He always regretted not being there when Vicchan had passed. In the past when he was going through his anxiety or failures he had always relied on Vicchan to hold close and depend on; Yuuri was reminded of that familiar safety and warmth. He laughed when Makkachin squirmed and licked him on the chin.

"Don't worry, Makka. I'm just feeling a little out of it today. Nothing to fear _._ " Yuuri murmured before pushing to his feet. He smiled down at their dog as Makkachin stuck to his side like glue offering his presence as a balm to his loneliness.

Even though the room was dark without the lights, the open curtains offered enough light for him to navigate the room. So Yuuri didn't bother to turn on the lights. He wasn't planning on doing much in the apartment tonight, he had no energy to clean or cook. So he stumbled his way across the living room, kicking off his shoes towards the mat. He knocked into the end table beside the couch and grunted in pain. Sighing heavily, he leaned against the back of the couch and rubbed the sore spot on his thigh, Makkachin sat down beside him, watching him.

"Well Makka, I bet your day was better than mine! Huh?" Yuuri smirked dryly at the dog, who barked at his name and wagged his tail.

Grinning, "I figured. I don't really feel hungry, and Viktor won't be back until later so why don't we move to the bed and have a nap." Yuuri was stiff and tired from the emotionally draining day. Rationally, he knew that in a few hours he would be starving, but at the moment all he felt was queasy and tired.

The few feet of the bedroom door seemed like a mile, and Yuuri's eyes kept drooping. Leaning against the doorframe with a heavy sigh, he pushed himself the last foot and fell onto the bed with a huff. Falling on his face, he suddenly felt like crying. His heart hurt that Viktor wasn't here, that he was far from home without his mother and father within close reach, he missed his friends and practicing on a regular basis at the ice palace. He also knew that while he was missing home and the regularity of his former life, that his new chapter with Viktor would be the best one yet; it still didn't help with the ill-feeling in his chest.

Yuuri pushed himself to the side, he looked towards the windows and cried out, "Why can't I make this work? I've been away from my family for five years before, but this time it feels worse, Makka why does it hurt so much?" Of course, he got no answer but he didn't really think that there was an answer to the question.

Staring into the darkness he laid quietly, thinking about his situation. His breathing wasn't slowing down, and his heart was racing. He could tell that he was experiencing a small panic attack and that he should call his mother or even Viktor; who Yuuri knew would drop everything and rush home to help him. But Yuuri couldn't make himself reach for his phone; he felt like a huge weight was on his chest; breathing heavily he started to hyperventilate.

Yuuri knew that laying on his back wouldn't help so he tried to stand but his legs were shaky and he collapsed to the floor. Leaning against the bed, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Makkachin barked once then whined; apparently worried. Yuuri reached out blindly for soft fur and was rewarded as Makkachin pressed himself into Yuuri's right side. He closed his eyes and remembered to keep breathing. He needed to calm his breathing before he could focus on anything else; passing out would not help him in any way. Pulling his knees up, he crossed his arms and rested his head on them and breathed in and out. It was a slow progression, but eventually, he calmed his breathing enough. He could still feel the panic attack at the edges of his mind, but he felt better.

"That probably could have been worse." He chuckled, the laugh didn't really mean much as Yuuri still felt his heart beating wildly. He stood up slowly before moving to the closet. If he was going to sleep, he might as well be comfortable! Grabbing his pair of fuzzy pajamas for this very situation, stripped and pulled them on; they were blue and purple with small dogs on them.

This attack wasn't strange or unwarranted, but it wasn't anyone in particularly; it was more just the new surroundings and the dramatic changes. Yuuri was worried about his program, about moving in with Viktor and making a new relationship work; everything seemed to be weighing heavily on Yuuri's shoulders or at least it felt like it. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened today, it was just a culmination of stuff that suddenly hit him like a bag of bricks.

Yuuri was homesick! He was across the world, barely any friends and the only connection he had to his home was his belongings. He knew that if he phoned his mother, she would do everything in her power—short of traveling to Russia—to make him feel better but Yuuri didn't want to worry her for no reason. While panic attacks were regular for Yuuri, he had few of them since meeting Viktor, as he had learned to be confident and Viktor was always there to distract him from his panic. However, it was just a temporary fix; Yuuri still had panic attacks and it frustrated him! The actual reason that Yuuri had insisted that Viktor goes out and have some fun was that he was experimenting dealing with his anxiety; he didn't want to be trapped by it forever.

While in normal situations he knew that you should never purposely place yourself in a position to have a panic attack; it's not a healthy activity. Yuuri felt like he should come up with ways for himself to deal with the attacks without outside help. It had hit home today—it had been a month since he moved here—and he had not actually made himself a part of the community. He was a foreigner in Russia; the language was different, and the culture was dramatically different from Japanese. Viktor—bless his heart—tried at every turn to make Yuuri comfortable in their home; from allowing Yuuri to redesign the kitchen and the living room, Viktor had even gone as far as to make every Monday and Thursday dinner Japanese-styled. It was utterly adorable, and those nights they would either order from a good Japanese restaurant or the two of them would cook together. It always worked to bring Yuuri out of any dark moods he was spiraling towards, but Viktor could do that with his personality.

Yuuri loved Viktor dearly, and that would never change, but he continued to feel like an outsider; the apartment was a safe haven to Yuuri now. Going outside was stressful, but he continued to push himself to go out and buy the groceries or walk Makkachin. He took lessons in Russian from Viktor and from an online Rosetta stone. While he was a quick learn at the written aspect of the language but speaking it was always a challenge. The shock from the Russian culture was wearing off, and Yuuri was blending in slowly, but he was determined, and he wanted to make Viktor proud.

A whine from beyond the closed door jarred Yuuri from his thoughts, he hadn't realized that he had retreated that far into his thoughts! Makkachin was whining and scratching at the closed bathroom door, Yuuri knew that Viktor wouldn't like the scratches on the wood and opened the door to scold the dog.

He smiled slightly and shakes his finger at Makka, "Don't scratch the door! Do you want to get in trouble with Viktor?" Makkachin simply barked and walked into the bathroom and leaned on Yuuri. Sitting down on Yuuri's feet he looked up him and his tongue lulled out and he panted happily.

"You crazy dog!" Yuuri grinned before going back to the mirror and sink, "Why is this so hard? I love Viktor but why can't I figure out what to do?" He mumbled into the bathroom mirror.

After cleaning up, he shooed Makkachin away from him and the two moved to the bedroom. He shuffled under the blankets; pulling the cold but soft sheets around his body. Yuuri patted the bed, and Makkachin jumped up and cuddled into his body; lending Yuuri his warmth and love. While Makkachin couldn't answer, he did lick him on the chin; that was answer enough.

"I love you too." Yuuri smiled. His eyelids felt heavy, and he quickly fell asleep.

BANG! BANG!

Yuuri woke with a start from the noise, "What?" Makkachin sat up and growled at the sound, but continued to stay on the bed. Yuuri used his elbows to push himself up, his mind still blurry from sleep. He blinked a few times and looked to the open door as an another bang was heard. Looking over at the clock to the right of him, he stared at the red digits for a second before registering them, it was eleven. Looking to the right, Yuuri looked at the windows and noticed it was still dark outside and figured he had fallen asleep for half an hour.

Yawning, "Hopefully that was Viktor! Should we go check?" Yuuri blinked sleep and crawled out of bed, Yuuri was praying that it was his fiancé; he really wanted to have a warm hug from Viktor. It didn't even matter if he was drunk.

"Yuuuuuurrrrriiiii, Are you awake? I love you" Viktor's voice was slurred, but recognizable. Yuuri grinned and shuffled into the living room and was quickly engulfed in a cold hug. Yuuri sighed and hugged Viktor closer, nuzzling his head into Viktor's neck grateful for the love and warmth.

"I missed you, Yuuuri! Why didn't you come along? I didn't have as much fun without you!" Viktor's accent was thick; his blue eyes blurry and wide from the alcohol in his system. Yuuri was shivering from the cold jacket, and he could see that Viktor's cheeks were red.

"I know, remember I told you that I wasn't feeling good. I missed you too!" Yuuri reached up with his hands, still wrapped in Viktor's cold arms, and put them to Viktor's cold cheeks. He grinned and preened silently at the knowledge that even when Viktor was drunk, he still missed him. It was a nice feeling to know that his idol and the man he loved would miss him and had more fun with him. His sleepiness from earlier was gone as he moved straight into the caretaker role that he knew well; Yuuri was always ready to take care of Viktor when he was able.

"Did you? I can't remember much of tonight, Yakov and Mila can drink more than I can! Are you feeling okay now?" Viktor swayed, and Yuuri pulled him closer causing the drunk man to giggle.

"I'm better now. Why don't we head to the bedroom?"

"Ooooh! Yuuri, how forward of you?" Viktor winked, his grin wide and cheerful. He tried to shake his hips, but the sudden movement caused him to stumble once again. He unlinked their bodies and moved away from him to the living room. Ignoring Yuuri insistence to head to the bedroom. Apparently, Viktor was feeling stubborn today!

"But Yuuri! I'm not tired. WHOA!" Viktor was walking toward the kitchen, or at least he was attempting to, but he kept leaning to the left and quickly ran into the couch and fell onto it; right over the back with a shout.

"It's certainly not boring with you around. Are you okay?"

"I feel fine! Although the room is spinning and….Yuuri? Why are there two of you?" His silver head peeked over the couch, and he grinned at Yuuri. His legs were hanging over the edge, and he kicked them out with a giggle. "You should join me?" He winked and motioned for Yuuri to join him, while he struggled with his jacket.

Yuuri couldn't believe Viktor and just sighed. He waved his hands; dismissing the offer before moving to the light switch. Switching them on he heard Viktor shriek and looked over to see the man in question holding a pillow over his face. Laughing at the drunk man's antics, he noticed that the door was still wide open and he heard nails clicking on the wooden floors and knew that Makkachin was investigating his drunken master on the couch.

"Makka! Come here doggie! You're so soft, I love you and Yuuri both!" Viktor's voice was loud, so Yuuri assumed that he threw the pillow away. Yuuri moved to the door, closing it he locked the door and turned to see that Viktor was attempting to relocate. Makkachin had leaped onto one of the chairs, laying down with his head in his paws and watched the show. Yuuri was trying to hide his laughter as he saw the typically skilled man fail to rise from the couch again and again—he almost got it once but ended up falling onto the couch once more and gave up with a huff and a few swears in Russian.

"Are you having troubles?" Yuuri's apparent laughter must have given him away as Viktor glared at him from across the room.

"I can't stand up!"

"I can see that Viktor, dear. Do you want help? Or do you want to sleep on the couch?" Yuuri tried to placate the very drunk man. It was evident that Viktor was probably too drunk to possibly move anymore for the night, but he knew from experience that Viktor was stubborn and the idea had to be Viktor's.

"I want to move, but I don't think I can. Can you stay with me? I love sleeping next to you!"

"Always, Viktor."

"Viktor, did you eat when you were drinking? Do you think we have a Gatorade? I heard from a few friends that it helps with stopping hangovers. Or do you want water?"

"Yuuri?"

The question stopped Yuuri from rushing around the room, "Yes?"

"Could you stop moving so fast? I can't keep track of you when you move so fast." Viktor was guileless as he stared at Yuuri with his clear blue eyes.

"Of course, sorry. Uh? So water or Gatorade? That is if we even have any?" Yuuri smiled at the simple request of Viktor's. Viktor closed eyes for a moment probably to think about his answer, but he took so long that Yuuri was worried that he fell asleep when Viktor sat up quickly and groaned.

Putting a hand to his head, "Water, and Tylenol. Can you turn off the light? It hurts!"

"Yes, right! Of course. You just get comfortable on the couch, and I will get the water." Yuuri started to the kitchen, moving slowly this time not waiting for Viktor's answer. He switched the bright overhead lights for a small kitchen light before grabbing the Tylenol from the bathroom; a wet cloth and the glass of water he left on the kitchen island. Walking over to Viktor he kneeled beside the couch and presented the water and Tylenol to the sleepy man; he was apparently fighting the adrenaline drop from the alcohol in his system.

Viktor nodded his thanks and quickly groaned from the movement. He took the Tylenol and drank all the water while Yuuri put the wet cloth on the table before moving away from him to grab a blanket from the bedroom and their pillows. Walking quietly back to the living room he placed the blankets and pillows on the corner of the couch and moved to Viktor.

"Viktor? Are you awake?" He was laying on his side, Yuuri was suddenly really glad that he had decided to buy a much larger couch; for Viktor's large frame would not have fit on the old loveseat. When he didn't get an answer, he tried again while grabbing Viktor's shoulder and shaking him slightly, "Wake up! I have blankets and pillows. It will make it more comfortable."

"Noooo!" Viktor whined but moved closer to Yuuri; seeking his warmth.

"Come on! Do you want me to join you or not?" Yuuri tried a different tactic, hoping to play off of Viktor's need for attention and closeness. It worked wondrously. Soon he had a hilarious drunk Viktor swaying slightly but standing. He managed to get off his sweater and unbutton part of his shirt but was struggled to remove the rest of his clothes. Yuuri made sure to keep a hand and an eye on Viktor as he spread the blankets and the pillows on the couch.

He stood up with a sigh. Patting his hands on his legs he turned to Viktor, "There! Done, you ready for bed?"

Viktor nodded, before motioning to his clothes. His voice was tried but frustrated. "I need help, I can't seem to make my fingers work correctly!"

"Of course I can help you." He blushed when Vikturi grinned a child-like grin when Yuuri was practically bouncing to get Viktor out of his clothes. It felt like he was taking advantage of the drunkenness of Viktor but he knew that if Viktor weren't drunk, Viktor would be an active participant in the undressing—and Yuuri would have lost some of his clothes!

"Yuuurrriiiii!" Viktor blushed but smiled nevertheless. Yuuri smiled back at him before guiding him to the makeshift bed, it looked inviting, and hopefully, it didn't kill Viktor's back in the morning.

Figuring that Viktor would be a permanent fixture in the bathroom once morning hit, Yuuri slipped into onto the couch first. It would be a close fit, but the couple typically wrapped around each other in sleep; Viktor unsurprisingly loved to cuddle. Viktor was slow to sit down; trying not to make his head move or even his body. _How much did they drink tonight?_ Pulling his pillow closer to himself, he giggled as Viktor laid down beside him; Viktor was knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I love you, Viktor. Thank you for loving me and coming home. I missed you!" He stared at the beautiful man beside him and kissed him on the cheek before resting his head on his cheek.

XXXXXXXX

Viktor woke up to the bright light from the sun outside and grimaced, he rolled to his right and cuddled into the warm body; he heard a happy sigh and breathed in the scent of his love, Yuuri. It was always his favorite way to wake up, right next to Yuuri was where he planned to be for the rest of his life.

"Augh" Viktor groaned as moving his head caused him pain. It was like there was a man in his head banging pots and pans together. _Why did I drink so much last night? Oh yes! Yakov!_ Going out last night may have been a good idea, as Viktor had been having difficulties dealing with all the stress from moving in with Yuuri—he loved Yuuri so much but he could practically feel the stress radiating off him—and Viktor had thought that a night out on the town would cheer him up but Yuuri had ruined his plans by refusing to go. So, of course, that left Viktor feeling obliged to go out with the group and drink even though he truly wanted to be home with Yuuri.

His apartment had gotten more homely since Yuuri had moved in and Viktor truly loved all the changes that were occurring. But at the moment the sun from the windows was causing him pain but he didn't dare move! Yuuri had decided that Viktor made the best type of pillow and regularly used him as a substitute the past couple of nights.

Viktor looked up at the roof and thought about his future. He knew for one thing that his life would be dull and horrible without Yuuri in his life. Yuuri…his own personal ball of sunshine! Viktor smiled to himself, before wincing as a headache from last night came back with a vengeance. Closing his eyes he prayed that Yuuri would always love him.


End file.
